


Охуеть какой кроссовер

by 2Y5



Series: Охуеть какой кроссовер [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Vikings (TV)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: Люк Скайукер начинает время от времени попадать к викингам, в гости к Рагнару Лодброку потому, что так захотелось заказчику, чтобы они PWP.Саундтрек: Hans Zimmer - Woad to Ruin (OST King Arthur)





	Охуеть какой кроссовер

**Author's Note:**

> Писалось по хотелке, найдете логику - дайте мне знать.  
> Название было шуточным, но потом прижилось)))   
> Моя группа в вк, посвящённая творчеству и моей любви к слэшу http://vk.com/club134878952 ПОДАЛ ЗАЯВКУ - ОТКРОЙ ЛИЧКУ!!!
> 
> Посвящается Another01, ну, тыпонела  
> Вторая часть - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4790275 (рассекречено компаниями "Кинк Инкорпорейтед" и "Ангст безлимитед")  
> Третья и далее в серии на этом сайте  
> Визуализация:   
> Рагнар - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=dee266d46886ed35b1b16cc3590d6c34  
> Люк - http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=75ae7b1d50e372230e07206428aa79e1
> 
> Писалось на хотелку, критику не принимаю.

Сегодня был один из тех дней, когда Люк, как он себя называл, снова попал к нему.

В первый раз, завидев светловолосого юношу в доме, Рагнар схватился за топор, всегда покоившийся для сохранности его владельца рядом с ложем. Вот только незваный гость растворился в сумраке наступившего вечера столь же быстро, как и появился, оставляя конунга в недоумении пялиться на то место, где он был, пугая зашедшую на шум служанку.

В следующий раз Рагнар шуметь не стал, все еще памятуя о растерянных взглядах домашних и слуг, направленных на него, когда он утверждал о некоем видении. Да вот только то, что лезвие верного топора словно льдинка раскололось от странного, сияющего и жужжащего клинка пришельца, сделав призывы того к конунгу о мирных переговорах более убедительными. В этот раз незнакомец смог представиться, попытался объяснить, кто он и откуда. Викинг не до конца поверил, что тот пришел из другого мира, так и не смог понять, как именно это произошло, хотя Люк и пытался объяснить. В мыслях иногда проскальзывало, что пришелец — демон или сам дьявол, о котором так любил рассказывать Ательстан.

Но тот не пытался как-то навредить, а во время своих визитов лишь смиренно ждал, когда его перекинет обратно. Как сказал Люк, от него это не зависело, а от чего именно зависело Рагнар даже вслушиваться не стал — таких странных и по ощущениям заумных слов он в свое время не слышал и от начитанного монаха.

Иногда юноша мог появляться почти каждый день. Иногда его не было неделями и месяцами. Конунг управлял своим народом, уходил в походы, а, вернувшись, получал сообщения от слуг и семьи о том, что из дома доносились порой странные звуки и казалось, будто там кто-то есть. Входить внутрь в свое отсутствие Рагнар строго-настрого запретил, поддавшись внутреннему доверию, возникшему после нескольких довольно долгих бесед с этим странным путешественником.

Тогда Рагнар узнал и о том, что юноша принадлежит к древнему, но почти забытому Ордену неких джедаев, которых уничтожил его, Люка, родной отец. Конунг иногда спрашивал иноземцев, но никто из них никогда не слышал о подобном Ордене. Узнал, что такой еще молодой мужчина уже пережил несколько битв и сокрушил тирана-правителя, не без помощи отца, который наконец осознал свои ошибки.

Взамен он поделился историями из своей жизни. Рассказывал о походах, завоеваниях, победах и предательствах. Не рассказывал только про того самого, единственного, кто смог перевернуть всю душу, вывернуть мировоззрение наизнанку, не разуверившегося, но и не предавшего…

Рагнар часто замечал взор Люка на своем теле. Тот разглядывал, сначала лишь только с любопытством. Пробегал взглядом по шрамам, словно пытаясь угадать, чем и когда они были нанесены. И иногда ярл рассказывал, заставляя вроде уже взрослого юношу смущенно заливаться краской как молодая девица. А после таких вот рассказов в глазах напротив проскальзывало что-то такое… жаркое, странное, новое, что, впрочем, тут же пряталось за опущенными длинными ресницами, отбрасывавшими нежные тени на светлую кожу щек, чуть румяную от тепла очага.

Сам пришелец никогда не раздевался, не снимал даже простой плащ, не говоря уже о странной хламиде, которую он постоянно носил под ним, и перчатке на правой руке, в противовес Рагнару, любившему в тепле пощеголять голым торсом. Викингов не учили смущаться собственного тела, да и ему бы это в голову не пришло — за свою жизнь он такого навидался! Что теперь эта скрытность Люка смешила его. Только вот потом, когда тот, в очередной раз вынужденный остаться на ночь, засыпая на скамье, растолкал его, спасая от очередного кошмара, в котором он снова хоронил Ательстана, перехватил взметнувшийся мощный кулак одной рукой, той самой, в перчатке, и сжал так, что у Рагнара невольно вырвался тихий стон; правитель больше не смог игнорировать свою догадку.

— Покажи, — прошептал он чуть отодвинувшемуся, но все еще сидящему на краю постели Люку, одним своим упрямым взглядом сметая все зародившиеся, было, в голове того слова протеста.

Джедай, не говоря ни слова, медленно и аккуратно стянул перчатку и чуть закатал широкий рукав. Рагнар зачарованно всматривался в место, где живая теплая плоть сливалась с металлом. Люк показательно повернул протезированную кисть, сжал и разжал пальцы, а потом протянул руку навстречу подавшейся, было, но замеревшей на полпути руке викинга.

Конунг сжал этот оживший металл, прошелся всей ладонью до самого запястья и ощутил дрожь тела рядом с собой, когда мозолистой рукой коснулся стыка. Искоса взглянув на юношу, он заметил, что тот смотрит не на их сомкнутые ладони, а куда-то в подбородок Рагнара, при этом снова краснея.

Решая подтвердить свою догадку, викинг медленно, чтобы не разрушить воцарившуюся атмосферу, притянул руку Люка к себе ближе и провел языком по нежной коже на месте шрама, за что получил громкий выдох в самую шею. Сомнений не осталось и, резко развернувшись, Рагнар прижал джедая к себе и впился в его губы собственническим поцелуем.

Тот как-то сдавленно мявкнул в ответ, попытался вырваться, но мужчина, столько времени за ним наблюдавший, не позволил, лишь настойчивее принялся раскрывать языком капризные губы. И очень скоро тот сдался под таким однозначным напором, расслабился, позволяя поцеловать себя как следует, глубоко проникая в рот языком, а рукой держа за волосы на затылке, чтобы уж точно больше не вырвался.

Открытием для конунга стало то, что юноша, оказывается, совсем не умел целоваться.

«Неужто девственник?» — отстранившись от Люка, Рагнар вопросительно на него посмотрел. Тот сначала опустил глаза, но потом вздернул подбородок, словно бросая вызов.

— Ты ведь ни разу не был с мужчиной?.. — полу-утвердительно, полувопросительно заявил викинг, а потом добавил, — а с женщиной?

— Не было времени, — тихо ответил тот, снова отводя взгляд. — Сначала побег, потом война, а теперь… Теперь тоже.

Рагнар несильно потянул за сжатые в ладони на затылке волосы, заставляя снова развернуться к себе, поцеловал коротко, а потом заявил:

— Раздевайся. А то я твою хламиду на тряпочки разорву. — И впился грубым укусом в шею, получая в ответ громкий стон. Правитель запомнил для себя эту реакцию, чтобы в будущем довести этого джедая до безумства, и отпустил, позволяя подняться.

Люк отошел ближе к очагу и принялся развязывать какие-то веревочки, потихоньку стягивая с себя этот…балахон.

Рагнар внимательно наблюдал, как в отсветах живого пламени постепенно обнажающаяся кожа пришельца переливается благородным золотом, высветляясь на местах шрамов, как от легкого сквозняка покрывается мурашками, от самого загривка до подтянутых, на вид столь упругих и округлых ягодицах.

Развернувшись, Люк в два стремительных шага преодолел расстояние обратно до постели, но успел только поставить колено на мягкую шкуру, как викинг удержал его за плечо, обласкивая взглядом все ту же нежную, такую чувствительную шею с уже распускающимся цветком засоса, тонкую кожу, натянувшуюся на косточках ключицы, мягко-розовые заострившиеся соски на заполошно вздымающейся груди, плоский живот с тугими жгутами мышц, легкую, чуть более темную поросль волос в паху и полувставший, не очень толстый, но длинный член.

Глаза юноши сверкали вызовом, на что Рагнар лишь мысленно усмехнулся и одним резким движением повалил молодого любовника на постель, властно нависая над ним, чуть прижимая собственным телом, не позволяя выскользнуть.

Поначалу Люк испугался, но потом, пересилив себя, положил свои ладони на мощные плечи, позволяя ласкать себя дыханием, еле заметными прикосновениями губ, наслаждаясь столь долгожданным действом.

Еще с самого первого попадания сюда Люку сразу в душу запал этот здоровяк, казавшийся неотесанным грубияном. В принципе, таким он и был, но для своего времени он был весьма умен, а как показали последующие разговоры — хитер и расчетлив. Но вместе с тем он оказался добрым, понимающим, и как-то незаметно для себя джедай к нему привязался. Полюбил спокойные разговоры у очага, запах соли, крови и скота, от которых было просто некуда деться здесь. И не смог долго обманывать себя по поводу того, какие желания возникали в его голове, когда он смотрел на сильную спину, статную фигуру, выбритые виски с нанесенными узорами татуировок, внимательный прищур острых глаз и мягкую улыбку, всегда затрагивающую уголки глаз морщинками, от которых Рагнар словно сбрасывал лет пять и светлел лицом.

Сейчас, получив ответ на свои чаяния, парень был готов отдать всего себя, подчиниться давнему зову плоти, столь долго им игнорируемого. Благо, что викинг оказался умелым любовником, понимавшим смятение Люка из-за его неопытности, но не заострявшим на этом внимания, а наоборот, спокойно направлявшим его или даже подсказывающим, что и как сделать.

И теперь оба мужчины наслаждались друг другом, перемежая страстные короткие поцелуи-укусы медленными влажными, но не менее жаркими вылизываниями самых чувствительных частей тела. Рагнар не стеснялся глухо постанывать, показывая, что ему больше нравится, и парень с готовностью запоминал, что если прикусить его плечо, то викинг взрыкнет и примется еще более неистово облизывать и целовать изгибающееся под ним в наслаждении тело, что если вплести пальцы в его волосы и надавить на затылок — с готовностью поцелует подставленные мягкие губы, а если провести короткими ногтями вдоль позвоночника и смять ягодицы — выгнется под руками, вжимаясь пахом в пах, закручивая пружину возбуждения внутри каждого из них все туже, откровенно касаясь Люка там, где не касался еще никто.

Уверенным движением перевернул парня на живот, приподнимая на локти и колени.

— Не бойся, — прошептал он ему на ухо, притираясь членом к расселине между ягодицами, имитируя скольжением фрикции, смазывая пока еще девственный вход собственной, щедро сочащейся из напряженной головки смазкой, заставляя Люка хныкать, выгибаться и подаваться навстречу.

— Больше… Пожалуйста, Рагнар… Я хочу… хочу всего тебя… Ты нужен мне…

— Хороший, красивый, я сделаю все, о чем ты попросишь, — конунг положил правую ладонь на горло любовника, а второй держал за бедро, не сомневаясь в том, что оставит пять маленьких синяков — клеймя еще одной меткой это невинное, но такое прекрасное тело. Люк был красив в своей необычности. Для него, викинга, джедай был полон противоречий: взрослый, но пока еще девственный, воин со шрамами, но такой нежной, мягкой кожей, испытавший предательство от родного отца, так жестоко его искалечившего, но доверяющий ему, Рагнару, открытый и доступный. — Мой мальчик…

На этих словах жилка пульса под его большим пальцем затрепетала быстрее, а кадык дернулся вверх-вниз.

— Тебе нравится это? То, как я говорю с тобой? — викинг продолжил шептать любовнику на ухо. — Нравится сводить меня с ума, да, цверг? Один… боги, ты такой… Мое наказание… Или моя награда из Вальгаллы? Мой прекрасный невинный дар, призванный услаждать воина…

Люк сходил с ума от ощущения мощного тела на своей спине, горячей кожи, жалящих поцелуев в шею, на которой от засосов, наверное, места уже живого не осталось, мягкого языка по косточкам позвоночника, горячечного шепота и собственнических жестов, заставляющих податливо плавиться, словно масло на сковороде. Джедай не знал ни Одина, ни Вальгаллы, ему это было не нужно, его вело от одного тона, как этот закаленный битвами воин склонялся к нему, заставляя дрожать от одного своего дыхания в волосы.

Он даже не заметил, как смазанные ароматным маслом пальцы начали вторгаться в его расслабленную дырочку. Длинные, неаккуратные, они упорно скользили внутри, подготавливая Люка к тому, о чем одна только мысль заставляла сладко сжиматься низ живота.

— Ты такой узенький… Как представлю, каково мне будет внутри тебя… Ты ведь примешь меня, Люк? Сможешь принять меня? Всего, полностью, глубоко, так, чтобы я слился с тобой в одно целое…

— Да… Сила, да… Что угодно… Рагнар, что угодно, пожалуйста… Возьми меня… Еще бы тысячу раз победил Сидиуса, если бы это было нужно, чтобы заполучить тебя…

В следующее мгновение пальцы покинули жаркое нутро, рука легко прошлась по напряженному стволу, распределяя остатки импровизированной смазки, и подвела головку к раскрывшемуся слегка, словно цветок ранним утром, входу, а вторая легла на судорожно сокращающийся живот, принимаясь выводить круги.

— Сейчас, не бойся, пусти меня. — Люк почувствовал это влажное прикосновение, внутри что-то сжалось, но усилием воли он заставил себя не напрягаться, желая прочувствовать, как толстый член Рагнара проникает в него, гладит, раздвигает нежные внутренние стеночки, скользит глубже и глубже, принося с собой необычайное ощущение полноты и жара от трения. Ладонь на животе не прекращала своего движения, слегка расслабляя мышцы.

— Дыши, — прошептал ему викинг на ухо, когда его бедра коснулись ягодиц. — Я в тебе… Слышишь? Я внутри… Ты мой теперь… Полностью.

И этот шепот окончательно добил остатки какого бы то ни было дискомфорта джедая, ошметки сомнений. Выставив руки чуть вперед, он сам плавно качнулся, чуть снимаясь и вновь насаживаясь на пронзивший его член.

За его спиной Рагнар громко выругался и начал движение. Поначалу медленное, осторожное, Люк чувствовал, как на него сверху упали несколько капель пота, выступившего от попыток себя сдерживать. Когда юноша почувствовал, что окончательно освоился, то оттолкнулся от постели, вставая только на колени, завел руки Рагнару за шею, а затылком устроился на его плече, прижимаясь ближе к тоже стоящему на коленях конунгу, меняя угол проникновения и от этого судорожно вскрикивая и принимаясь быстрее двигать бедрами навстречу толчкам, от которых искры перед глазами сыпались.

Облегченно простонав, Рагнар снова ухватил любовника за шею, удерживая сильной рукой поперек живота, и принялся со все нарастающей скоростью таранить так прекрасно принявшее его тело, позволяя шлепкам кожи о кожу разноситься по покоям, а стонам — разбиваться о стены, ничуть не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать.

Люк отзывался на все его движения, заполошно целовал челюсть, царапая нежную кожу губ о бороду, впрочем, Рагнар быстро развернулся лицом к нему и все остальные поцелуи были уже взаимными.

Чувствуя приближение сокрушительного оргазма, викинг опрокинул юношу обратно лицом в постель, утыкая лицом в мягкое стеганное покрывало, а сам навалился сверху, двигая только бедрами. Со стороны их поза напоминала случку диких животных, что только дополняли рычание Рагнара и поскуливания совсем уже потерявшего голову Люка. Апогеем для него стало то, как Рагнар вцепился зубами ему в загривок, прямо под волосами, кусая с силой, переплетением собственнической боли и подаренного удовольствия кидая за грань разума, выкручивая тело в сладкой судороге, заставляя внутренне сжаться, утягивая любовника в звездное небо следом за собой.

Очнулся джедай на боку, ощущая приятную ломоту и расслабленность во всем теле. Влажные прикосновения языка викинга, аккуратно зализывающего укус, вновь породили мурашки удовольствия.

— На тебе моя метка, мой запах, внутри тебя мое семя. Теперь ты всегда будешь моим, понял? — снова зашептал Рагнар ему в ухо.

Люк со стоном перевернулся на другой бок, оказываясь с ним лицом к лицу. Он смотрел на него, совершенно другого человека из незнакомого ему мира, вождя племени с далекой-делекой планеты Земля, толком ничего не знавшего о Люке, о его мире и времени.

Что могло их связать? Что могло сблизить их настолько, ведь они такие разные?

Человечность. То, что их обоих делало людьми. Их стремление к миру, их чувства, желания, понимание. Их одиночество.

Люк знал, что Рагнар потерял кого-то близкого, знал с того момента, как в очередном кошмаре мужественный викинг вновь и вновь шептал: «Ательстан», — а одинокая слеза прочертила обветренную суровыми северными ветрами кожу.

— Спасибо, — только и смог прошептать Люк, подаваясь всем телом вперед, вновь прижимаясь как можно ближе, разделяя и разбивая их общее одиночество не тел, но душ.


End file.
